I Thought I Was Safe
by ChibiVampireQueen
Summary: Sakura was living the perfect life until she turned 14. She developed curves, breast, ass, and everything else. I know you're thinking isn't this a good thing. In her case no. Let the sexual harassment begin!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for a very special person. They told me to go for it. Without further do, welcome Mrs. Mizuki Uchiha! *the crowd goes wild***

**Mizuki: It wasn't that big of a deal.**

**Me: Yes it is, now the readers have a new story to read.**

**Mizuki: *blushes* Well thank you.**

**Me: No problem and everyone enjoy!**

My name is Sakura Haruno, well some call me Hatake. No I'm not dating Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi Hatake and Megumi Haruno are my parents. My mom is currently in war. She has been in war for the past 5 years so since I was 10.

I have the best friends in the world: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, and Neji. We have been friends since we were born. Our moms were friends. I Sakura Haruno have a crush on my bgf (best guy friend). If you said Neji, you are absolutely correct.

Just kidding everyone. I have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. He will never notice me of all girls. I mean come on. We're best friends. I have the face, ass, boobs, personality, and curves. If being friends is enough, I'll take it.

Knock Knock Knock

There goes my dad. I silently get under the covers. He bangs louder on the door. I'm afraid to answer the door.

I hear my door click open. I've had enough practice not to move. The door is closed and locked. I'm not going to shake I tell myself.

Another weight is added to my bed.

"Sakura I know you're awake." He licks my ear. I shudder in disgust.

"Are you ready?" he pulls my shorts down. I'm shaking uncontrollably. Dear God, someone help me.

"Sakura I'm talking to you." He kisses my neck. I know what to do or else there will be worse consequences

"I'm ready father" I say robotically.

"Good girl." He huskily says. He rests his hand on my hip and straddles me. He kisses my lips like an angel would. I lay there in a trance. If only, Sasuke could touch me this way. He bites my lip warning me to respond.

I kiss back greedily with tongue and all. He's caressing my stomach and breasts at this point. I moan into the kiss. I feel his stare on me. He loves the sounds I make when he does this to me.

"That's what I love to hear." He gropes my breast harshly. I moan in pain. Oh no, what have I done? I just made the biggest mistake ever.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. I knew better than to lie to him. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll make the pain go away." He rips my top off. My breasts bounce around from no restraint. He smiles greedily at them. He sucks on my left breast with need. I moan. I know I shouldn't, but it feels so good. He's rubbing the other with his hand.

He nibbles on my nipple with his teeth.

"Oh Kami!" I groan. He glances at me with lust.

"Does it feel that good Sakura?" he pops my breast from his mouth and starts on the other one. I look down my breast its red. If this one is red, the other is bound to be.

I feel dirty every time this happens. I feel like an incest whore. Tears begin to stream down my eyes. Kakashi sits up and kisses my collarbone.

"Don't cry." He hushes me. Before I knew it, the most horrible choice of words slipped out my mouth.

"How am I not to cry when my fucking dad rapes me? You're a monster and I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I'm afraid now. His eyes are flickering from red to black. Oh dear god, he's going to kill me.

Kakashi wasted no more time or words with his actions. He ripped my underwear right off. I'm naked in front of my dad. The only time I've been naked in front of my dad I was 5, and he was giving me a bath.

He glared at me from then to the end. He got off of me and left my room. Was he done? Was he going to leave me alone? Yes! I hear rustling. What is he looking for? I was scared to move. What if he came back? Five minutes have passed, so I assume he's gone to bed.

I close my eyes just for a second. I open them, and there he is. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'll show you a monster Sakura! What I was doing isn't half as bad as what is going to happen from here on out." He handcuffed each of my limbs to a bed post.

"I'm sorry I was scared!" I cried.

"It's too late to apologize now!" he growled. Now I feel a breeze on my vagina. I shudder in discomfort. He peels his clothes off in hastily. He is standing nude before me. I look away ashamed.

"Sakura I thought I could play games with you, but I guess you truly are a young lady now. I guess I can be serious with you now." He grins like Orochimaru.

"No dad please forgive me!" I struggle against the bounds.

Kakashi walks over to my window and pushes the curtains aside. He walks back towards me.

"Sakura you're mine and no one else!" he hissed. I began trembling all over again. He sucks on my breast hungrily leaving hickeys surrounding my nipple. What did I do to deserve this? I arched my back at the feeling of him groping me. It hurts so much. I can't even move to dodge the attacks. He takes his mouth off my breast and air whips at it. My body shivered involuntarily.

He moved his hand down to my sacred area. He caressed by nub slowly. I felt something boil inside me at this touch. I moaned in pleasure. He stopped caressing it in my favor. That didn't prepare me for what his next move was.

Kakashi spread my legs as far as he could with the handcuffs on. He shoved his tongue in my opening. I pant uncontrollably. I had no power over my body anymore. The feeling of his tongue inside me was awful. I felt dirty.

What was this fluid flowing from me?

"Jackpot!" he murmured inside me. This made the torture unbearable. I resisted moaning as much as I could. He began to suck on my nub with harsh force.

"OH GOD KAKASHI!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Leaky fluids flowed continuously from my private now. Kakashi lapped it all up. I watched in amazement. Now my vagina was completely dry. No leaking fluids flowed from me. I thought he was done. My body can't take anymore.

Kakashi looked me in the eyes and glared. I looked away in fear. He climbed on top of me again. What is he going to do now? My body is trembling? My wrists and ankles are sore.

Kakashi positioned himself at my entrance. My eyes widened in horror. He wouldn't dare.

"Don't take my virginity!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

**The house next door**

"What the hell?" a cranky Mizuki yawned. She looked over at her gorgeous fiancée Itachi Uchiha. He was sleeping like a baby. She grinned. She walked over to her balcony where she swore she heard someone yelling "Don't take my virginity!" She could clearly see inside the house next door from her balcony.

What she saw made her cry on instinct. Her emerald eyes became full of tears and they flowed like a waterfall just like her flowing black hair in the wind.

**Back with Sakura**

Kakashi drew back and quickly slammed into Sakura.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !" she yelled louder than she ever had. Kakashi thrust in and out of Sakura as hard as he could muster (which was pretty hard) without any pauses or breaks.

"Stop it please!" she screamed/cried. Blood covered Sakura's white sheets.

"Sakura you called me a monster. I didn't want to make you a liar, so you're getting what you asked for." Sasuke to the handcuffs off of Sakura's limbs. His cock was still inside her. He pressed Sakura against the wall thrust in and out of her. Sakura's tears of pain didn't change the situation.

He wrapped Sakura's legs around his waist and fucked her against the wall. Sakura moaned in pain. Her body ached. Kakashi harshly squeezed her breast and withdrew from her. He carried her to the bed.

Kakashi spreads Sakura's folds with his hands. Sakura groans in pain. He darts his tongue inside. Sakura's body quivers.

"Please end this." She croaks.

"Ok my cherry blossom." He replies. Kakashi flips Sakura on her stomach and puts her ass in the air. He takes his penis and shoves it in her asshole. Sakura screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear.

"You're so tight." Kakashi tries to pull his cock from inside her. It slowly comes out. He lifts Sakura's leg up and pounds inside her from an angle.

"Daddy!" she screams. His eyes flicker back to obsidian. He looks down at a blood covered Sakura. Sakura's breaths were raspy and short. Her cheeks were tear stained.

Kakashi gets off of Sakura and turns around.

"This is what you have made me become Sakura. From now on this guy is your dad" he walked out the room.

**The house next door**

Ring Ring Ring

Mizuki Uchiha picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"I know you saw what just happened."

"What do you mean?"

"You speak a word of anything that you saw, and you'll no longer have Itachi Uchiha for a husband."

The line clicked off. Tears streamed down her eyes. She wanted to help the girl so bad, but she couldn't risk her husband's life.

She walked back to her balcony and sang a song loud enough for Sakura to hear:

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru

Natsuhiboshi  
Why are you so red?  
Because, I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red from the tears I've shed  
Swollen as I cried.  
Natsuhiboshi  
Why've you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child whose gone afar  
He can't be found, though I've searched all day  
My sad dreams come once more

I hope to get you help one day.

**PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO MIZUKI-CHAN UCHIHA. ALSO TO MY MOST THOUGHTFUL REVIEWER. **

**For my fanfic "You Were Right There" it will now be dedicated to .! ILY ALL! **


	2. HELP!

**I have a wonderful announcement! If someone can write me a Kakashi and Tsunade lemon, I can update this story. I'm sorry for not updating. I have been really busy for the past 3 months. I have a serious case of writer's block. I'm asking for your help. Please and thank you. The deadline will be March 31, 2011 for the lemon. Whoever's lemon I choose decides what story I update next. Thank you!**


	3. My 7 Minth Comeback

**I'm sorry for not updating an actual chapter in 7 months. I feel terrible. Gomenasai . I need votes on my poll or no more stories from me. Please read the circumstances. Arigato! Please enjoy!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was the second time he raped me. I think he misses mom. I'm scared to talk to him about it. I wish I had a friend to tell these secrets to. I'm afraid they'll send me away since mom is in the war. I'm sure everything will get better with time. _

**First day of 10****th**** grade**

The gang and I were meeting up at the school entrance. The time had come we're officially sophomores.

Ino's mom dropped us off at the school, and we ran to the gang.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I squealed.

"Hi Sakura." She gave me a bear hug. I heard coughing.

"Of course we don't matter!" Neji, Naruto, Tenten, and Temari pouted.

"Group hug!" Ino announced. Everyone huddled together spreading the love.

I was so happy but something wasn't right. I was in deep thought when I was brought into a hug from my waist.

"Guess who?" someone whispered huskily in my ear. I blushed ten shades of red. He smelled of "Old Spice". The person had a well toned physique.

"Yea Sakura guess who?" the girls teased.

"I don't know who it is." I smirked.

"Sakura-chan you're gonna get it!" Naruto yelled. Neji shook his silky brown ponytail.

"You sure about that Sakura." He caressed my hip. My body shivered under his touch.

Oh my gosh. This has never happened between us before. 

What has gotten into him?

"I'm sure." I cooed leaning into his embrace.

Everyone was watching as if it were a movie.

"Does this help refresh your memory?" he kissed my neck.

I gasped.

Tenten was standing there shocked. Her mouth opened like a blowfish.

Ino fainted into a red Hinata's arms.

Naruto was running around the parking like the idiot he was.

Well Neji he just walked away.

I've never turned so red before.

"Sasuke-kun." I trembled. He turned me around to look him in the eye. Just as suspected he had that trademark smirk on his face.

"So you do remember me?" he smirked.

I pouted with my rosy cheeks.

"Guys we have to make our grand entrance now!" Ino shrieked. I covered my ears in distress.

Everyone checked each other out making sure we looked hot.

"Let's do it!" Hinata smiled.

The doors burst opened.

I entered the school with a black shirt with a white rose dripping with blood. I had my hair in a bun with red chopsticks. I had on black Daisy Dukes with black high tops.

Hinata had on a navy halter dress with sandals. Her hair cascaded down her back.

Ino had a lilac halter dress with laced up pumps. Her hair was in a bob cut. She had a butterfly pendant in her hair. She had butterfly earrings on.

Tenten had her hair in two braids. She had an army green shirt on with brown cargo capris on. She had some checkered Vans on.

Naruto had a red shirt with a cup of ramen on it. Accentuating his bottom half were black boot cut jeans and Vans. Did I forget to mention Naruto had a tongue piercing?

Neji had a brown button down shirt with jeans. His hair pulled down in a ponytail like Itachi.

Temari had a gold tank top with a blue jean jacket over it. She had jean capris with sunflowers on the leg. She wore matching gold flip flops. Her hair was in a spiky side ponytail.

Last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had a navy blue dress shirt with black jeans. He had on some Air Jordans.

As we walked down the hall, jaws dropped. I mean I knew we looked good but not that much.

We were chatting amongst ourselves when I was stopped in mid sentence.

"Hello girl." An orange haired boy greeted me.

"Hi?" I said eerily.

"My I ask your name?" he asked.

"My name is Sakura. May I ask who are you?" I answered.

Everyone was just standing there.

He started to tell me his name but the bell rang.

"I'll see you later Sakura. Hello everyone else." He scurried off.

"That was weird?" Temari said stating the obvious.

"Tell me about it." Glared Sasuke.

"We need to get to class!" Neji coughed.

We all rushed to our respected homerooms. We finally reached Asuma's room. I gasped for air. I felt like a fish out of water and let me tell you it's not the best feeling.

"Good morning sensei." Sasuke greeted.

"Ah hello Uchiha and Haruno. Am I correct?" he raised a brow.

"Yes sensei." I answered.

"Take a seat where you see your name?" he said.

We searched for our names. Sasuke sat one row under me on the other side of the class. I was pretty upset. I almost threw a tantrum until Sasuke did the strangest thing. I'm blushing just thinking about it.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun I wanted to sit by you." I pouted._

"_Sakura-chan don't throw a fit like a baby." He chuckled._

_I crossed my arms and took my seat. He's so mean. I guess it makes since he doesn't want to sit by me. We're always near each other. I guess I can be a bit annoying. _

_I heard footsteps coming my way. I didn't bother to look up, for I already knew who it was._

"_What do you want meanie?" I pouted._

"_Sakura stop acting like a kid and be quiet." He told me._

"_You don't tell me what to do." I stuck my tongue out like a child. I didn't expect what happened next. _

_He leaned over my seat and kissed me. I was shocked._

"_Now will you be quiet." He gave me a sincere smile._

_I looked the other way and muttered yes. _

_Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?_

**Present**

I felt heat arising in my cheeks. I guess I zoned out a bit because the class was packed.

"Hello?" someone was waving their hand in front of my face.

"Uh hey. Sorry I zoned out." I turned to look at the person.

"It's okay Sakura." He laughed.

"Oh yea I never caught your name." I pointed a finger at him.

"Class your first assignment is to associate with your neighbor." Asuma announced.

"Hai!" the class replied in unison.

"Your name?" I asked.

"It's Pein." His deep voice rumbled.

"That's neat." I shook my head. His voice was a major turn on. It reminded me of someone else's voice. I finally took the time to take in his appearance.

He seemed 5'9. He had orange hair similar in style to Naruto. He really had a thing for piercings. While he was telling me about himself, I saw a tongue piercing. He has several on his nose and one on his lip. He was well built in my eyes. Muscles rippled with the slightest movement.

"Sakura do you see something you like." He laughed.

I was so embarrassed he caught me staring.

"I'm sorry." I scratched my head.

"It's okay I think your kind of cute yourself." He grinned.

"Thanks." I managed to get out. He put his arm around the back of my chair slightly touching my shoulder. This is so weird. He seems pretty cool though.

To the oblivious Sakura everything was running smooth, she had a little angel looking over her. Sasuke was not fairly doing his assignment with Mizumi. He was watching Sakura and Pein laughing.

Sasuke didn't take it serious until Pein put his arm around her. This pissed the young lad off that he was glaring.

"Sasuke?" Mizumi tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he barked. She gasped.

"I'm sorry." She looked away. Her feelings were hurt.

The Uchiha felt guilt but pushed it aside. He'd make it up to her later.

"Sakura so what are your hobbies?" his arm resting on her collarbone. Sakura felt a tad uncomfortable but didn't voice it.

"I like swimming, singing, dancing, texting, hanging with my loved ones, and video games." I named off. Pein nodded as she went on.

He couldn't take his eyes off her slender legs. He could picture himself doing a lot of things to her. Good thing she doesn't know his status.

"Those are interesting. Tell me more about you." He stalled time so he could continue to worship her body.

"I'm 5'6. I love my friends. My 3 best friends are Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. I love going to parties. I want to be a surgeon or model when I grow up. I'm sassy. I'm trying out for cheerleading this year." I chirped.

"That modeling career may work out for you." Pein traced his hands down her curves.

"Stop! What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just getting to know you." His hand moved to her thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" our hero growled.

"It doesn't concern you." Pein pulled Sakura into his lap.

This pissed him off even more. He began to boil with rage.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend right now or I kick your ass!" he seethed with anger.

Pein smirked.

"Your girlfriend?" he held Sakura to his body.

"Yes my girl friend now piss off." He spit out.

"Prove it!" Pein challenged.

Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Everyone was either sleep, texting, making out, reading porn, listening to music, or zoning out.

Sasuke sat down in a chair two seats from Pein.

What does Sasuke-kun plan on doing just sitting there? This is so uncomfortable.

"Pein let her go and I'll prove it." Sasuke smirked.

Pein hesitantly let me go. Sasuke waved for me to come over. I walked over to him. He motioned for me to come closer. I was standing less than an inch from him.

Sasuke's palms squeezed my ass, and I let out a small shriek no one minded. I plopped into Sasuke's lap. OMG! I was straddling Sasuke-kun. Blood rushed to my cheeks. I unintentionally grinded into his lap.

He let out the sexiest groan I've ever had. He leaned in towards me.

"Play along. Right now I need you to blush." He whispered in my ear. I followed his demands.

Sasuke kissed me on my lips. I was in total bliss. I can't believe it! I kissed him back heatedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He had a strong grip on her hips. I let a small moan out.

Sasuke grinded into my crotch. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Sasuke-kun!" I moaned into our kiss.

He felt along my curves. I broke the kiss and sucked on his neck.

"Sakura!" He choked out. God was this turning me on.

I put my hands on his chest. His hands roamed over my ass. He gave it a squeeze every so often.

**Sasuke POV**

I can't take this anymore. I lifted Sakura by her thighs and gently slammed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She squirmed against me. I was afraid for my next move. It may be a bold move.

Life is about taking risks though.

I took one of my hands and cupped Sakura's breast. She stopped all movement. I knew it wasn't the right idea.

"Uchiha what's the problem here." Pein teased.

"Sakura I'm so sorry, I'd never hurt you, but I need you to play along." I cooed to her.

**Sakura POV  
**  
He touched me there. He touched me there. Tears started to brim my eyes. My daddy touched me there to. Sasuke-kun is going to hurt me just like him. I froze. I don't want to be hurt anymore.

I felt Sasuke caress my cheek.

"Sakura I'm so sorry, I'd never hurt you, but I need you to play along." He cooed to me. I nodded my head.

Those four words he said comforted and assured me.

_I'd never hurt you._

I kissed him while he cupped my breast. Kissing Sasuke felt like the thrill you get when you're eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It tasted sweeter than that.

Our kiss wasn't one of dominance. It felt as if it was pure love. At least, my love was in it. I wonder Sasuke love me more than a friend.

I might as well enjoy this. I doubt it'll happen again.

I heard huffing and puffing. I think it's from Pein. I felt Sasuke ceasing his touches. This may be the last time I have this chance. I put my hands under Sasuke's shirt and felt his abs.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." I whispered into our last kiss. I felt him go rigid.

Did I ruin it?

"I love you to." He stuttered.

We turned to Pein and he had a smirk on his face. I was confused why until I looked across the room. Everyone saw the position Sasuke held me in. I'm also assuming they saw that kiss.

"Haruno and Uchiha principal's office. Your parents are on the way to get you. Sakura your father sounded highly upset. He said something about you are getting punished like yesterday. I don't know what that means." He shrugged pointing to the door.

I began to tremble.

"He's going to kill me." I whispered before I passed out in Sasuke's arms.


	4. To The Death

**Beloved readers the votes are in. I shall continue "You Were Right There" and "I Thought I Was Safe"! Thanks for the votes. High School is very much time consuming, so I'll try to update each story once a month.**

**Sakura's POV**

My vision was met with a light that blinded me. I rubbed my eyes and saw hues of purple, black, and blue. I realized I was in Tsunade's office.

"Miss Haruno the actions you and Mr. Uchiha depicted will not be tolerated in this school. Sakura I'm very disappointed in you because I've only heard great things about you. I understand you guys are now high schoolers and were probably experimenting but that isn't the right thing to do." Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."Sakura bowed her head eyes brimming with tears.

"I bet you are Miss Haruno. It's a good thing Pein told of your sexual notions." She nobly spoke.

Kakashi's eyes twinkled.

"Pein." I whispered where no one could hear me.

"Did you say sexual notions?" Kakashi glared at Sakura's form. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Why yes I did." Tsunade clarified.

"What exactly happened? I wasn't filled in fully I guess." Kakashi hissed. Tsunade's eyes widened.

I could feel my soul shatter. I knew what was to come when I got home.

"Sakura and Sasuke were roaming each other's bodies basically. I think Pein said Sasuke went under her shirt even and Sakura gave no protest." Tsunade firmly spoke.

"Thank you Tsunade. What is her punishment?" my dad smiled.

_The punishment other than the one he's going to give me._

"I have faith that this will not happen again, so I'm letting them off with a warning." Tsunade gratefully said.

"Are you sure ma'am?" he asked.

"I believe in second chances every once in a while so it's ok." Tsunade smiled.

"What do you say Sakura?" he smiled.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama it won't happen again." I bowed.

"I'll see you at home Sakura." He kissed me on the cheek.

**Lunch**

"Sakura we heard what happen." Tenten eased out.

My mind was scrambled with different thoughts. Nothing made sense anymore. Sasuke and I haven't spoken to each other since homeroom.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino stared worriedly.

"Yea it's just that my dad is going to give me hell when I get home." I stabbed my meatloaf.

"When my dad gets mad at me, he takes my credit card!" Ino whined.

"My dad takes my PDA." Hinata stared at Sakura unknowingly to Sakura.

"No training with my weapons for a week." Tenten cringed.

"I don't get punished seeing I have no parents." Temari bluntly stated.

"Sorry." The girls apologized in unison.

"No big deal" Temari stuttered a little.

"You guys let's stop complaining and see about Sakura. Sakura what does your father do for punishment?" Hinata asked.

My body quivered in remembrance.

_**"Sakura you're mine and no one else!" he hissed. I began trembling all over again. He sucks on my breast hungrily leaving hickeys surrounding my nipple. What did I do to deserve this? I arched my back at the feeling of him groping me. It hurts so much. I can't even move to dodge the attacks. He takes his mouth off my breast and air whips at it. My body shivered involuntarily.**_

My body let out a sob.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Temari cradled me. I just cried in her arms for the rest of lunch.

"I'll get her to class." Hinata volunteered. Hinata took my arm and dragged me to class.

I could tell everyone was wondering what was going on. I kept my head down though.

"Hinata do you mind if I take over from here?" someone asked.

"No, Sakura I'll see you later." Hinata scurried off.

"Sakura stop the moping it's our first day of high school. I don't want to see you slugging around for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" Naruto practically yelled to the school.

I shook my head in understanding. He tickled me to get a smile on my face.

"Stop Naruto!" I laughed.

"That's the Sakura I like now come on or we'll be late." He grinned. We dashed off to our next class.

**End of the Day**

The first day of high school was awesome. Naruto, Neji, and I had a paper ball fight while Anko-sensei was sleep. Ino and I gave Kurenai a sexy makeover for her date tonight. The whole day went perfect.

I was leaving the building when I was stopped.

"Sakura I'm so sorry about what happened. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

I reflected on Tsunade's words from earlier.

"_I believe in second chances every once in a while so it's ok." Tsunade smiled._

"I forgive you." I grinned. He gave me a hug, and I jogged home.

**Sasuke POV**

I've been trying to figure out all day what Sakura meant before she fainted.

I understand parent's get ticked off, but she fainted after she said it. Maybe I'm over thinking the situation. Parents' tell their kids all the time _"I'm going to kill you". _

That's all I'm just over thinking it. I wish I had the chance to speak to her after what happened. I owe her an apology or we wouldn't be in this mess. My hormones got the best of me.

For crying out loud, I was going to make love to her against the wall in class. All I need right now is a hot shower and a nap.

Did Sakura really mean what she said or was she acting along with me?

Does she really love me like I love her? Sasuke snap out of it. Just take a nap on it.

I walked to my childhood park. I was overdue for a visit.

**Sakura POV**

It's pretty nice for Pein to ask for an apology. It's not good to hold grudges against people so I forgave him.

I can't wait to get home and eat!

I walked the along the streets. I saw little kids with their parents and siblings. It must be sweet having a loving mommy and daddy with you. They just don't see the reality of life yet like I didn't. When you're younger, everything is like candy land, sweet.

I passed by my abandoned childhood hang out spot. I got on the blue swing. It surely brought back memories. I laughed at the thought of it.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun I want the blue swing." I pouted my little cheeks._

"_Blue is for boys, pink is for girls." Sasuke stated._

"_Well I think that's stupid." Sakura stuck her tongue out._

"_I'm starting to think you're stupid." He muttered. I gasped in hurt. Sasuke-kun thought I was stupid. I began to cry and my little fists turned red._

"_Dear we should see what's wrong with Sakura?" Megumi nervously suggested._

_Kakashi nodded in agreement._

_Kakashi walked over to Sakura._

"_Sakura stop crying please dear." Kakashi attempted to pick her up._

"_Nooooo! Let me go." Sakura wailed harder. Kakashi hastily put Sakura down._

"_Sakura stop crying and listen to your tou-san. You're to pwetty to cry, otay?" 5 year old Sasuke patted her head._

"_I'm pwetty to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura peeked from behind her teddy bear in her pink dress._

"_You're the pwettiest girl in the park." He smiled. Sakura's emerald eyes twinkled._

"_You said I was stupid." She frowned with a tear in her eye. Kakashi watched in amazement._

"_I didn't mean it. Even if I did, you're my stupid, pwetty, funny Sakura." He hugged her._

"_You mean it Sasuke-kun?" she hiccupped. _

"_I promise." He kissed her cheek._

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun." She pecked his lips._

_Kakashi grinned at the sight of the two_

**Present**

"What are you laughing at princess?" Pein asked jokingly.

"Hi Pein." Sakura greeted.

Pein sat in the pink swing.

"What are you doing here alone?" he began to swing.

"No reason. I just decided to make a stop." She swayed in the swing.

They both basked in each other's presence watching the sun slowly go down.

"Sakura I want us to be something more than friends. Excuse my behavior from earlier. You're just so beautiful and intelligent and I love it." He rambled.

"I'm okay Pein. I don't really want to be more than friends." Sakura got out the swing but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Why do you keep denying me? Every other girl would already be in my bed screaming my name already." He growled.

"Let me go. I'm not like other girls." She shrieked out in the abandoned area.

"I won't let you go until I get a little action." He sadistically grinned. He pushed Sakura against a nearby tree.

"Help!" she screamed.

**Sasuke POV**

Was that who I think it was? Nah, she's probably at home by now.

"Help!"

I heard again. I ran after the voice. I couldn't believe what I saw. Pein and Sakura were kissing.

I guess she was acting the whole time. I started to leave and head for home, but I saw tears.

Sakura only cries from pain.

"Hey Pein, what are you doing?" I hollered. He looked over his shoulder.

"Uchiha shouldn't you be shipped off somewhere so me and Sakura can live happily ever after." He grabbed Sakura's waist.

"You let her go!" Sasuke roared.

Sakura was shivering in Pein's arms.

"Uchiha face it there is nothing you can do." He roamed his hands over breasts. Sakura gasped.

"Let her go!" Sasuke glared.

"I think she likes it. Isn't that right Sakura?" he squeezed her breast.

She moaned in pain.

Sasuke charged at Pein at full force.

Pein smirked his devilish smirk reaching into his pocket.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Pein pulled a pocket knife out. He placed it over Sakura's throat.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Now everyone gets to go if Sakura gives me a little action. Deal?" He glided the knife over her delicate porcelain throat.

"No!" Sasuke hissed.

"Yes!" Sakura muttered.

"Well princess said yes." Pein licked his lips.

"If you lay a hand on her so help me God, I will kill you with my own two hands!" Sasuke growled.

Pein quirked an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a challenge to me and I love challenges." Pein's eyes twinkled.

I have to do this for Sakura even if it's to the death.

"It's a challenge." Sasuke came to terms.

"One condition." Pein let go off Sakura. She ran into Sasuke's arms in tears.

"What?" he held on to Sakura.

"To the death!" Pein cackled.

"To the death!" Sasuke kissed Sakura for maybe the last time.

**I hope for reviews. I may update my other story at the end of the month. If you think the story is rushed towards the end, it is absolutely rushed because I'm sleepy. Let me know what you guys thought of the flashback. **

**MIZUKI-CHAN I'M SO ALONE WITHOUT YOU! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! COME BACK TO ME!**


	5. Some First Day Of School

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I hope this makes up for all the months of not updating. After this chapter, all my updates will only be hundreds of words or so. **

_Sasuke's Thoughts_

_**Sakura's Thoughts **_

**Sakura Inner**

"Sakura I want you to promise me something, ok," Sasuke gripped my face between his hands. I could only shake in fear and sadness.

"Sakura!" Sasuke nudged her. She looked into his onyx eyes with tears.

"Sasuke-kun." She sobbed/murmured. He held onto her slender frame ever so gently.

"Sakura I don't know if this is the last time we'll see each other, but you have to promise me you'll get out of here when I tell you." His hand slid from her face to her shoulders.

I shook my head. I couldn't leave Sasuke-kun with Pein. He would tear him into shreds.

"No." I muttered. Sasuke let out a deep sigh. I hope he isn't mad at me, it's just I love him so much to let anything bad happen to him.

"Sakura you don't have a choice. I was trying to be nice. Sakura I will not let anything or _**anyone **_hurt you. I promise." He kissed my forehead.

Oh Sasuke you just don't understand it's someone else who is hurting me.

"I will not leave you alone with him!" I choked. His eyes widened.

"I'm tired of you two whispering over there. The minute I gut you with this knife Uchiha, I will take Sakura and have her in my bed." Pein smirked walking our way.

I hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Please don't make me leave Sasuke-kun. I love you so much." I trembled in his arms.

_So Sakura does love me _

"Sakura I'm doing this for you. I wouldn't put my life on the line for just anyone." Sasuke stalked towards Pein.

Pein and Sasuke were face to face now thus the fight began.

Pein threw his fist at Sasuke. I blinked my eyes in fear.

I couldn't dare imagine the dangerous possibilities.

I opened my eyes in shock. Sasuke caught it with his hand. He gripped Pein's fist and turned him on his back. Sasuke straddled him pinning him to the ground. Pein squirmed trying to get Sasuke off of him. I could tell he was in pain from his face.

I smiled the slightest smile. Sasuke might win.

It seems that my happiness made Pein livid. He took his leg and had Sasuke on the ground. Pein got off the ground and kicked Sasuke in the stomach knocking the breath out of him.

My hand covered my mouth.

Pein stomped Sasuke in the chest with his combat boots. Sasuke was attempted to grab Pein's foot but failed to regain his breath.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed. His head flopped over to look at me. He gave me a smirk. He was heavily breathing.

_**How the hell is he smirking?**_

"Had enough yet brat?" He cackled. Pein brought his foot down, but Sasuke rolled out of the way.

Sasuke stood his ground.

"I only just met you and I'm sick of you already. First, you have the nerve to harass Sakura. Then, she forgives you and you take advantage of that by molesting her practically. What kind of sick person are you? I'm done playing games with you. I will make sure you rue the day you crossed Sasuke Uchiha. Prepare for the fight of your lifetime." He hissed.

I can't believe that he's doing this for me.

"Oh this is what I've been waiting for." Pein cracked his knuckles.

Pein and Sasuke charged at one another. Fists and kicks were going everywhere and all I could do was watch.

15 minutes of them fighting both of them were covered in scratches and blood.

I watched the blood trickle from Sasuke's mouth.

"Pein let's end this here and now." The sun was setting.

"I agree." He smiled. Sasuke threw his fist and smacked Pein in the face. I smiled Sasuke won or so I thought. At the last second, Pein drew his knife.

I totally forgot he had it.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Sakura get the hell away from her-

Sasuke fell over clutching the knife in his stomach. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

_**No no this can't be happening. Sasuke was supposed to win. He promised me. **_

I looked at the scene. Blood was beginning to soak the ground. Sasuke's blood was pooling on the ground. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I could not panic. I have to save Sasuke.

Pein began to laugh sadistically. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. At this point I couldn't stop the tears.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend has been stabbed and I need help." I choked out.

"Ma'am I need your address."

"I'm at Isis Park. The attacker is still here. He's coming my way and I'm scared." I stood my ground for a second then took Sasuke's advice. I ran.

"Ma'am we'll have help there as soon as possible. We need you to get away from the scene for your safety."

Tears dripped down my face. I didn't want to leave Sasuke-kun alone to die.

I could hear Pein's footsteps thunder against the ground after me.

"I'm scared."

"Ma'am keep running no matter what."

"He's catching up to me."

"The team should be turning on Yoona Lane."

I looked ahead of me. I was on Yoona and pretty soon after I heard the police sirens.

"You win this time you little bitch." Pein shouted and his footsteps shifted to another direction.

I fell to the ground in front of the police car. One of the officers exited the car and came to me.

"Ma'am where is your boyfriend and the suspect?" he asked in a calm tone. I couldn't speak. I have never been this afraid in my life. Sasuke-kun was my salvation. He was the only one keeping me on this Earth, and he doesn't even know.

I finally choked out, "He's at the park."

The officer picked me up and carried me to the car, and he drove to the park. When we arrived the medical team was carrying Sasuke-kun to the ambulance. I hopped out the car and ran to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" I stumbled a little heading to him. Just when he was in arms reach, I was stopped.

"Ma'am you can't come near the victim." He told me.

"Why not?"

"May I ask your name?"

"Sakura Haruno and why does it matter?"

"Miss Haruno this young man is in critical condition. He has a couple broken ribs, fractured humerus and femur, and severe internal bleeding. He also isn't responding to us. Sorry but we have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." With that said the man left for the hospital.

Sakura stood there in the dark lost.

_**Sasuke-kun might die because of me. I never meant for this to happen what am I going to do?**_

"Sakura where have you been? I've been calling your phone for hours. Do you not know how worried I was?"

His voice was the last one she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry dad it's just that I was at the park and then this guy attacked me. Sasuke-kun came to save me, but he got stabbed. Now it's my fault he's in the hospital." Sakura sobbed.

"Honey it'll be ok." Kakashi cooed cradling Sakura. Sakura felt so alone like she had nothing left. As much as she didn't want to, she accepted her father's embrace.

"Daddy I hope he's ok. I'm hurting so bad. I want the pain to go away. Daddy why does it hurt so bad?" Sakura pointed to her heart.

Kakashi was beyond livid. How does she dare have such strong feelings for Sasuke. She should be thinking about him. He would make the pain go away though.

"I'll make the pain go away." Kakashi glanced to each side before kissing her neck. With that said he escorted her to their car.

The whole drive home was silent. You could feel the tense atmosphere. Sakura's hormones were out of control. She wanted to cry in sadness, scream in rage, and shout in confusion.

_**What am I going to do? I can't possibly go to sleep like this. I have to see Sasuke-kun! I'm the reason he's in this mess. **_

My dad pulled up to our adobe. I got out the car and headed for my room. As I reached my door, the tears resurfaced. I could feel the heat and intense pressure building in my throat. I couldn't handle the simple task of standing, so I crumpled to the floor in despair. Perfect start to my sophomore year, right? I stayed on the floor for10 minutes crying that I know of until my dad picked me up and carried me to his room.

I was in no state of mind to complain. I couldn't even begin to imagine how bad I looked from being pinned against a tree to bawling on the ground.

I cuddled into my dad's embrace. He sat on the bed and placed me in his lap.

"Sakura it will be okay. The doctors will take great care of Sasuke." He rocked me in his lap.

"Daddy but he's my best friend, and he wouldn't be at the hospital if I didn't forgive Pein." I managed to choke out.

"Sakura that means Sasuke is a true friend. Would you have done the same for him?"

"Of course because we have always been there for each other."

"So, doesn't that mean Sasuke was being there for you as always?"

"Well yea but I didn't mean for him to go and get himself killed for me. Daddy I'm not worth being murdered for. I don't think I can ever forgive myself." I banged his chest.

"Don't you dare say that. Sakura you are worth a lot, and I hate you don't notice it. It isn't your fault that people care for you. It just shows your worth." He hissed at me.

My eyes widened through the tears.

Those onyx eyes are so hypnotizing. I could just drown in the beauty of them. He leaned into me our breaths began to mix.

_**Sasuke-kun is right here with me.**_

**No he isn't!**

_**Yes he is. Just look at those eyes.**_

**Snap out of it Haruno that is your father. This is the man who stole your virginity.**

_**No it isn't. Only Sasuke-kun has those gorgeous onyx eyes.**_

**Sakura please don't do this! Please! Don't let him get to you. I know you're hurt but snap out of it you're delusional.**

_**Sasuke-kun I'll do anything for you.**_

Kakashi leaned in and kissed her.

For the first time in Sakura's life, she returned her father's kiss.

She turned around and straddled his lap not breaking the kiss.

**A/N **

**Let me know what you guys think! I really need ideas and suggestions from here on out. The plot finally thickens.  
**

**If you read my story "You Were Right There", I apologize I just realized my major plot mistake. I had two misleading chapters. I deleted the one I won't be using. I am so sorry guys, I will be careful of my updates from here on out. Please reread it if you are interested because it is an awesome sequel.**


	6. Discontinued

Hi everyone I just wanted to let you know I'm deleting all my stories.

I wrote "Obviously Blinded' when I was 12/13. I decided to read it today and it was awful. I mean I wanted to strangle the writer but it was me so no can do. I really want to continue "You Were Right There", but what's the point of I'm constantly busy and losing interest. Plus if I'm deleting the prequel no one new will understand the sequel. "Yin Yang" is just out the window. I mean hasn't it been over a year since I updated. "I Thought I Was Safe" has potential, but I'm no longer interested.

You have to understand I was 12-13 when I started my stories, and now I know the rules and what to do. If anyone wants any of the stories let me know. They will be deleted by September 27, 2012.

I'm sorry. I just want a fresh start. Any comments? Please review or PM.


End file.
